Danno's Perspective
by hutcherson13
Summary: This is the One Sentence FanFiction challenge for Danny 'Danno' Williams! Will contain a heap of McDanno but will have McKono too! Please read and review!


**Hey guys so I decided to do the One Sentence Fic challenge for Danny this time and I'm working my way through the Five-0 team, the next one likely to be Max.**

Sound- The sound of cars is definitely way homier than random crappy waves every night.

Taste- As he has stated many times before, pineapple and ham shouldn't be on the same pizza base!

Party- He was never the partying type, he like Steve, prefers a cool beer on the patio.

Hot- Life in this tropical dungeon is hot and humid, in a bad way.

Flee- It's always so coincidental that Steve makes up an excuse and flees every time Danny brings up his feelings about Kono.

Apology- In his time here in this island of hell he's only managed to get a few if any apologies from Steve.

Pride- He is proud that he's a born and bred Jersey man!

Denial- He feels like punching Steve's head in when he repeatedly denies that he's not okay.

Mess- How he got himself into this almighty mess of a life he'll never know but he's just getting used to it.

Fate- What did he do in his past life to deserve a fate where he'll probably remain in this island for a long time.

Stay- He first came to this island for Grace, but Five-0 has given him another reason to stay.

Leave- If Rachel ever leaves this island with Grace, he would probably follow, but leaving behind Five-0 is just unimaginable.

Moon- He's always taught Grace to always aim for the moon in whatever she does.

Brand- He's dreading the day when Grace will start getting picky with clothing brands, labels and all those posh shenanigans which he can't afford.

Charity- He's still bummed he didn't get those football tickets at the Governor's charity event, would've loved to gloat in Steve's face!

Second best- Coming second best to Steve feels almost normal now.

Passion- His life's passion is in his work, and making sure Grace will always be safe.

Fever- It was hilarious when Steve came down with a big fever and was restricted to desk work for a few days!

Hugs- He hates to admit it, but he missed those bro hugs with Steve.

Smoke- Smoking should be forever banned.

Gloat- When Rick Peterson was gloating at him, no one blamed him for shooting that bastard in the leg.'

Judge- He hates people who judge cops like they're trash.

Defence- Although he may say that he hates being partnered with Steve, deep down he knows if Steve were in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to give his life for him.

Sick- He's sick of Steve always denying his feelings for Kono, as if he doesn't like her!

Altered state- Only time he ever turned into Steve was when Gracey was put in danger and he's vowed never to go back there.

Slow- Slow cars shouldn't be allowed on the road as much as he hates Steve's fast driving ways!

Tempted- He is often tempted in doing Steve's paperwork when he's offering those fried doughnuts!

New- Ever since he moved down to his pineapple infested hellhole he's felt like the new guy who doesn't fit in (not that he wants to) but now it feels like home here more than New Jersey.

Hold on- After he rescued Gracey from that warehouse where Rick had kept her, he wanted to hold on and never let go.

Safe- He like Steve would do anything to keep his family safe, mostly why he became a cop in the first place.

Shock- What had shocked him most about Kono was how capable a young woman like herself was.

Serious- He's not usually a serious person but if anyone dares to threaten him about his daughter, then it's on.

Desk- Danny often tries to sneak his own paperwork into Steve's pile.

Apron- He finds it hard not to mock Steve when he dons an apron!

Breakfast- Fried doughnuts for life!

Harm- He'll make sure no one hurts his Ohana even if it means giving up his own life.

Muscle- He'll never admit that his muscles are smaller than Steve's, never!

Sharp- His sharp remarks always come in handy when mocking Steve and his ways.

Fix- His life is broken yes, but he wouldn't for a minute try to fix it because if he had tried to, he wouldn't of encountered three of the most important people in his life.

Flicker- Momentarily he saw a flicker of hope for him and Rachel, but that all went down the drain when Rachel never called him back.

Sweet- It's sweet to see Steve and Mary interact, it always bought the softer side of Steve out of its shell.

Art- Some of modern day's 'works of art' is really ridiculous, Grace could draw better!

Shade- This freaking island literally has no shade it's ludicrous!

Intelligent- He's never been the intelligent type at school but he did always try to pursue a career in sports.

Blood- The amount of blood that came out of Steve's wounds after North Korea were daunting but he knew his partner would be okay.

Laughter- Both Kono and Steve's laughs sound nice, they're so made for each other!

Hair- He's always proud of his hair but the islanders' constant mockery of his hair has had a bad effect!

Nature- This island is so full of creepy crawlies, trees and other what nots he often complained about them.

Speak up- He hates people who don't speak up when they're needed.

Animal- Steve is an absolute animal, Neanderthal animal.

**So what did you guys think? Sufficient amount of McDanno and McKono?**

**As usual, read and review!**


End file.
